


The morning coffee has the taste of your lips [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coffee, M/M, kitchen table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	The morning coffee has the taste of your lips [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227034947198133.jpg)


End file.
